Effects of experimental brain lesions on selected social and emotional responses were studied in rhesus monkeys. Lesions in the orbitofrontal and anterior temporal neocortex are followed by major changes in responses, while lesions elsewhere in cortex produce only minor effects. Effects of destroying deep-lying structures such as amygdala and brain stem tegmentum are also studied.